1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional navigation apparatuses display a route to a destination and provide timely guidance, thereby making vehicular travel easier. Thus, the use of such navigation apparatuses is increasing.
Conventional navigation apparatuses, such as, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-178501, store a route taken in the past and uses the stored route information when searching a new route or a detour route. While traveling a route, the conventional navigation apparatuses may, for example, select a route taken in the past and set a destination based on the selected route.